More commonly, non-traditional high temperature composite materials, such as ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials, are being used in applications such as propulsion systems. Components fabricated from CMC materials have a higher temperature capability compared with typical components, e.g., metal components, which may allow improved component performance and/or increased system temperatures. Generally, propulsion systems such as gas turbine engines generally include combustion sections in which compressed air is mixed with a fuel and ignited to generate high pressure, high temperature combustion gases that then flow downstream and expand to drive a turbine section coupled to a compressor section, a fan section, and/or a load device. Conventional combustion sections are challenged to burn a variety of fuels of various caloric values, as well as to reduce emissions, such as nitric oxides, unburned hydrocarbons, and smoke, while also maintaining or improving combustion stability across a wider range of fuel/air ratios, air flow rates, and inlet pressures. Still further, conventional combustion sections are challenged to achieve any or all of these criteria while maintaining or reducing axial and/or radial dimensions and/or part quantities, as well as improving system performance and/or durability.
Therefore, a need exists for a combustion section for a propulsion system that may improve performance and/or durability of the combustion section components, as well as the system, while also reducing combustion section dimensions and allowing a wider range of positions of a combustor assembly within the system.